


marvels have gathered inside your door

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Even has dinner with Cascabel. Cascabel has something to give him.





	marvels have gathered inside your door

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday paz!!!!!!

It had been a rough couple of weeks. Actually, now that Even was thinking about it, it had kind of been a rough couple of years. Mostly, he tried not to think about that at all, but when you were flying through space there wasn’t a lot else to think about.

 

Not that there hadn’t been good moments of course. He was flying towards one of those good moments right now.

 

Cascabel Arms came into view, turning from a tiny dot only visible through his mech’s sensors, to a hazy shape in the distance, to the ramshackle warehouse-slash-apartment complex that Cascabel called both workplace and home. Even felt his muscles uncoil at the sight of it in front of him, a smile creeping across his face at the mere sight of the building (and the thought of the man inside it)..

 

The bell sounded as he opened the door (or, clanked really, since it wasn’t an actual bell, more like something Cascabel had cobbled together from second-hand parts too broken to turn into some new weapon) and Cascabel’s head poked through the doorway, breaking into a grin as he saw Even.

 

“Hey, perfect timing, dinner’s almost ready,” said Cascabel, gesturing for Even to follow him.

 

Even carefully maneuvered himself through the doorway, his hair removing his mech from him as he went and setting it in neatly the corner of the room. Cascabel had already cleared what Even thought of as “their” corner of his workbench, a bottle of water and two glasses at odd with the oil-streaked half-constructed weaponry that took up the rest of the bench. Even's hands flexed hungrily at the sight of the tech and he turned his gaze away from it, stepping towards the kitchen. 

 

“Spaghetti okay?” said Cascabel, smiling over at him. 

 

“Sure,” said Even, “everything you make is delicious.”

 

More out of habit than anything, Even's hair wrapped itself loosely around Cascabel's waist in an approximation of a hug. Cascabel’s smile widened, resting a hand on the tendrils of Even's hair as he stirred the pot of sauce.

 

He chatted to Even as he cooked -- the latest deals he'd been offered (or that people had  _ tried  _ to offer him), the new weapon he was working on, the repair jobs he was doing on the side. Even moved closer as he listened, his arms replacing the tendrils of hair and bending his knees slightly to rest his chin on Cascabel's shoulder. Cascabel felt so warm after flying through the cold of space.

 

Cascabel tilted his face, kissing Even clumsily on the cheek. “Food's done. You're gonna have to let go of me so I can serve it.”

 

“Hmm,” said Even slowly, “your foods pretty good but I don't know if it's  _ that _ good.”

 

Cascabel laughed, pushing as Even shoulder slightly. “They'll be plenty of time for that later, come on.”

 

Even stepped back, his hair trailing on Cascabel's shoulders as he served the food. Even watched him, his chin propped in his hand as he watched. 

 

Cascabel rested his hand palm up on the workbench as he sat down and Even reached for it, tangling their fingers together. It was a little system they'd worked out, half to stop Even from reaching towards the other side of the workbench and absorbing something Cascabel was working on, and half because, well. It was nice to hold Cascabel's hand as they ate. Cascabel always smiled when he did it, so Even figured he must like it too.

 

“So,” said Cascabel, “state secrets aside, how was work?”

 

Even sighed. 

 

Cascabel squeezed his hand. “That bad huh?”

 

“Not  _ bad _ ,” said Even, “just… very complicated, even more than normal.”

 

“Complicated can be okay sometimes,” said Cascabel, “we're complicated.”

 

Even smiled at him. “True.”

 

“In fact. Uh. I have something for you,” said Cascabel, letting go on Even's hand to reach into his pocket. “It might make things less complicated?”

 

Even raised his eyebrows. Usually if Cascabel had something for him, he'd give it to Even as he was leaving. Cascabel also usually looked a lot more excited and a lot less nervous. 

 

Cascabel cleared his throat. “It's not as, um,  _ useful _ , maybe, as the stuff I normally give you but I um, this has been so nice, with you, and I'm not asking you to stay here, I know your work is very important and it's something you like to do, and I don't want to change that, but I, um…”

 

Cascabel held out his hand, opening it slowly to reveal a simple ring, the inside of it humming faintly to Even's sensors. 

 

Even looked from Cascabel's face, the ring, to Cascabel again. Cascabel bit his lip. 

 

“I…” began Cascabel, “you don't have to, I just...will you..”

 

Even dropped his fork, catching Cascabel's hand in both of his. “Absolutely.”

 

A smile grew over Cascabel's face, brighter and brighter. “Yeah?”

 

Even smiled back. “Yeah.”

 

Cascabel, hands shaking slightly, slid the ring onto Even's waiting finger. Even smiled at it for a moment and then, too caught up in the moment to hold his control, pulled the ring into himself. 

 

“Uh,” said Even, “I. So I haven't a hundred percent figured out how to get stuff out after I do that, but my answer is still definitely yes?”

 

Cascabel stared at him for a moment and then laughed, his body shaking with it. 

 

“Listen,” gasped Cascabel, once he'd gotten a hold of himself again, “Listen, I'm just glad you liked it so much.”

 

“I do,” said Even, unable to stop himself from smiling even if he tried, “I really, really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
